This invention relates to new and useful improvements in tree cutting mechanisms and is particularly adapted for rapidly harvesting small trees such as Christmas trees.
Christmas trees are raised on large tracts and harvested at selected times for supply to the public. In order to provide fresh trees and also to meet the demand of the public, the trees must be harvested rapidly. This usually requires a crew of men which of course creates many problems as to the short period of employment, competent help, bookkeeping, etc.
Power tree cutters have heretofore been provided which are adapted to shear trees off at the trunk. Such previous cutters, however, are not satisfactory for rapid cutting of Christmas trees since such prior devices cannot cut enough trees to warrant their use. That is, when a cutter must move up to a tree, stop and cut the tree, and then move to the next tree, the time consumed does not make it practical to use machines of the type that are now available.